BODY SWAP
by Pablo Ramirez
Summary: Et vous, que feriez-vous si vous vous réveillez un matin dans un corps autre que le votre ? Disons qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tant de gens apprennent la réponse par sa faute.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fic n'est pas spécialement une fic sérieuse et/ou avec du suspense. Ah mais pas du tout, enfin quasiment pas quoi. C'est juste de la merde comme ça parce que les body swaps c'est vachement drôle quand même. Vwala. Sinon, comme d'hab, j'emmerde les genres donc j'ai mit n'importe quoi.**

 **De base ce chapitre faisait cinq mille mots et quelques. Bon j'ai coupé en deux, donc voilà la première partie ! :D Effectivement, il y a l'introduction de beaucoup de personnages qui n'était encore jamais apparu ou très rapidement, donc bon voilà. Ça peut paraître brouillon sur qui est qui, mais c'est voulu. C'est du body swap, tout le monde s'embrouille et puis voilà. (Best explication ever)**

Hashtagtitredel'inspiration

* * *

Il se redressa, la tête dans le pâté. Il se passa une main sur la figure. Il avait dû encore perdre ses lunettes de soleil pendant la nuit. Pff, il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à les enlever avant d'aller se coucher…

Cancùn se leva, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la masse qui dormait dans le lit. Wichita ronflait encore comme un gros bébé. Il soupira avec un sourire, rejoignant la salle de bain en traînant des pieds. Tiens il ne se souvenait pas que la poignée était de ce côté là… Oh putain, il devait être encore endormi.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et chercha, comme d'habitude, le gel sur le bord du lavabo. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas sa tignasse blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux. D'habitude sa frange finissait toujours par revenir voiler son regard à chaque fois qu'il n'y avait plus assez de gel pour la retenir en arrière.

Bah.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour regarder ses canines en entendant Wichita arriver derrière lui et coller ses hanches contre les siennes, embrassant sa nuque. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il était aussi grand… Et qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements pour dormir. Ni que ses canines à lui n'étaient plus des prothèses en or.

Cancùn hurla en ouvrant grands les yeux.

Cette… Cette personne en face dans le miroir, ce n'était pas lui. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux olive, la peau pâle comparée à la sienne habituellement.

Il fit volte-face, façant le titan blond qui le fixait avec des sourcils froncés. Première règle, ne pas baisser le regard. Parce qu'il passerait pour une tapette et, surtout, parce qu'il était totalement nu. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir ça maintenant.

D'un coup, le mexicain se retrouva projeté contre le mur, tenu par la gorge à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Il poussa un gémissement de surprise et de terreur étranglé, lisant avec facilité la haine folle dans les yeux mordorés de son interlocuteur.

« Écoute moi fils de pute, je sais pas ce que tu fais dans le corps de mon copain, mais tu as intérêt à remettre les choses en place maintenant sinon je vais buter tous ceux que tu aimes. Tous, et je te laisserais le plaisir de les voir être tuer à petits feux sous tes yeux. »

Il le relâcha et attrapa une serviette pour se la nouer autour des hanches. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur effrayante qui donnait des frissons à Cancùn.

« Ton nom.

— Cancùn.

— Dijon. »

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre et le français lui colla des vêtements dans les bras avant de le mettre à porte. Le mexicain était totalement perdu et, pars totalement, c'était peu dire. Il s'habilla en répétant les événements de la veille dans sa tête, ne trouvant pas ce qui différenciait de son quotidien et avait pu l'entraîner jusque là.

Il enfila son tee-shirt et aperçu la tâche rouge pâle, brune, sur le bas.

Oh putain, ça c'était pas du ketchup... Il était tombé chez des tarés et il allait mourir.

Le grand blond entra dans la salle de bain sans toquer, habillé et peut-être un peu moins furieux. Un tout petit peu.

« Ton numéro ?

— Quoi ?

— Ton numéro de téléphone. J'espère que Bayonne est dans ton corps. »

Ça ne sonnait, étrangement, pas comme une menace mais plutôt comme une prière formulé à haute voix, en supposant que Bayonne était le nom de son petit ami. Ce qui indiqua au mexicain que l'autre ne lui ferait directement aucun mal tant qu'il serait dans ce corps... C'était mieux que rien, non ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le salon, Dijon le téléphone contre l'oreille et Cancùn priant pour qu'on réponde vite. Ce gars lui filait une frousse terrible.

« Wichita, Kansas.

— Dijon. Où est Cancùn ?

— _Uuh, je ne parle pas français._

— _Où est Cancùn ?_

— _Mon petit-copain ? Je sais pas, il est sûrement encore entrain de dormir. En tout cas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était le cas._ »

La bourguignon raccrocha subitement, le regard sombre. Merde.

L'autre pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant en attendant de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Fils de pute d'usurpateur. Si il pouvait, il le torturait, le ferait souffrir comme il était impossible de l'imaginer, et jamais il ne mourrai. Jamais.

Personne ne touche Bayonne. Et surtout pas un mec comme lui.

« Alors ?

— Si il avait été dans ton corps, il serait déjà réveillé. »

Long silence. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« Comment ça se fait que tu parles couramment français alors que ton petit ami pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Facilité scénaristique. »

* * *

Il repoussa la jeune femme, lui faisant une prise qui pouvait s'apparenter à du catch si il y avait eu une certaine forme de théâtre ici. Il se redressa, la regardant chercher son souffle en le fixant avec des yeux presque effrayés.

Il ricana, remerciant mentalement son mini-lui de lui avoir appris le catch. Et Dieu que ce gosse était bon à jouer la comédie… Il était loin d'être aussi fort que Stamford en lutte, mais il n'était vraiment pas mauvais.

Bon. Présentement il y avait plus important que ça. Par exemple, pourquoi il n'était ni chez lui, ni dans son corps et pourquoi cette salope avait pratiquement essayé de le violer. Il posa son pied sur sa cage thoracique.

Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la force de ce nouveau corps. Si il était plus grand, il était très mince. Habituellement, malgré son mètre cinquante quatre, il était plutôt musclé et aurait put lui détruire la cage thoracique sans difficulté. Ne jamais sous-estimer un basque, jamais.

« Alpes ! T'es taré ou quoi !?

— Oh non ma salope, Bayonne.

— Quoi ?

— J'en sais autant que toi sur ce que je branle là, et crois moi, plus vite je me serais cassé loin de toi, mieux ce sera. »

Il s'éloigna en ouvrant la penderie. Putain, il était tombé sur un pédé qui dormait en pyjama… Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Il enfila sans pudeur des vêtements devant la jeune femme et quitta la chambre à la recherche d'un téléphone. Il devait appeler Dijon. Elle le suivit.

« Je suis Maine-et-Loire.

— Je m'en branle. Où est le téléphone ?

— Dans le salon. Je suis la fille d'Anjou. »

Le basque se tourna vers elle et soupira avec agacement. Il n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas ce corps et elle l'exaspérait.

« Fout moi la paix si tu veux pas que je te disloque la colonne vertébrale. »

Elle ne cessa pas de le suivre mais au moins se tut.

Bayonne se précipita dans le salon, saisissant le fixe avant de s'asseoir sur la canapé en composant son propre numéro. On répondu immédiatement, comme il l'avait prévu.

« Dijon ! C'est moi ! »

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement suivi d'un claquement de porte et d'un bruit de draps froissés.

« Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi.

— Tu es où ? »

Maine-et-Loire lui donna sa localisation qu'il répéta à son amant avec un sourire amoureux. Elle fut presque surpris de le voir aussi tendre vu la façon dont il avait agis avec elle.

« Je rentre à la maison tout de suite. On gérera tout ça dès que je serais là.

— Dépêche toi, tu me manques.

— Toi aussi. Je t'aime. »

Il raccrocha et se leva d'un bond en jetant le téléphone sur le canapé.

« Alpes-de-Hautes-Provences, il a des chaussures et une voiture ? »

* * *

Il se leva et tituba jusque dans la cuisine, se heurtant à quasiment tous les murs en se dandinant. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait mal à cette endroit là ? Ça n'avait strictement aucun sen- Ou alors si, Maine avait dû faire des choses bizarres sur lui pendant son sommeil. Il frissonna en trouvant finalement la cuisine en évitant de peu de se prendre encore un mur.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose même… Zut mais qu'est-ce que Maine avait encore fait ?

L'étranger se leva et le bloqua contre le mur.

« J'ai annulé tous tes rendez-vous, aujourd'hui tu restes là et on baise. »

Il finit par le reconnaître. Ronchamp. Enfin, Ronchamp n'était pas agressif comme ça et n'avait pas une voix aussi grave… Là on aurait dit Maine en manque. Peut-être pire, Maine ne lui aurait jamais prit toute la journée pour l'amour. Ils n'avaient pas énormément besoin de faire ça, surtout lui, mais elle se contentait normalement de seulement une à deux fois par semaine pendant quinze, vingt minutes.

« Heu, Ronchamp, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je sais pas à quoi tu joues sale merde, mais ton cul de salope n'échappera pas. »

Le ronchampois lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir son sang dans sa bouche. Mais il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en entendait un cri de douleur mêlé de peur à la place d'un gémissement excité de plaisir mal contenu. Il se recula, les yeux pleins de surprise et, surtout, de peur. Bordel de merde.

« Je-Je… »

Oh putain. Oh putain. Quelqu'un d'autre que ce sale con de Chaux-de-Fonds l'avait vu hors de son personnage. Oh putain de bordel de merde.

Il lui mit un coup de boule. Et il tomba, inconscient.

Ronchamp le regarda longuement, la peur au ventre. Son rôle il y tenait, il ne fallait qu'on découvre qui il était vraiment, sinon… Oh mon Dieu, non, il ne voulait même pas imaginer.

Soudainement il se mit à respirer très fort. Putain, non, il allait pas faire une crise d'asthme maintenant alors qu'il en avait plus eu depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de mines en fonctionnement dans sa ville. Il avait un mal de chien à respirer et son coeur battait très vite dans sa poitrine. Il tomba à genoux, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Oh que si, il était totalement entrain de faire une crise.

Il se remit debout, les jambes flageolantes, essayant de respirer du mieux qu'il pouvait. À l'époque des mines, il avait prit l'habitude de faire des crises et, des fois, de carrément s'étrangler à ne plus pouvoir respirer du tout quand il y avait un coup de grisou. Mais à l'époque il ne vivait pas encore ici. Il ne savait même pas si il y avait de la ventoline dans cette putain de baraque. Peut-être, tout là haut, dans la salle de bain.

Il se mit à penser à Saint-Étienne qui était gravement asthmatique et qui avait gardé de très nombreuses séquelles après l'abandon des mines. Ou la fois où Courrières s'était mise à cracher du sang en toussant, putain, ce jour là mille cent personnes étaient mortes. Et lui qui se croyait débarrassé depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de mines en fonctionnement.

Putain, il allait mourir.

* * *

Il regarda l'homme en face de lui. Tous les deux avaient la vague impression de se connaître, mais ils n'en savaient encore rien vu qu'aucun des deux n'avait décliné son identité à l'autre. Tout ce qu'ils savaient pour l'instant c'était que c'était le bordel.

« Qui êtes vous à la fin ?

— Toi d'abord. Je te rappelle que tu es dans le corps de mon copain, pas l'inverse. »

Il soupira et lui tendu dignement la main.

« La Chaux-de-Fonds, ville suisse du canton de Neuchâtel. Je suis surtout connu pour être la ville d'origine du Corbusier et pour mon horlogerie. »

L'autre sourit et lui serra la main avec entrain.

« Latium, plus meilleure des régions d'Italie. »

Ah, mais tout s'expliquait. Ils étaient tous les deux connus..! Ah, les grands esprits se rencontrent... Même si le suisse avait la nette impression d'être supérieur en tout point à son interlocuteur. Rien que sa nationalité faisait de lui une sous merde.

« Et donc vous dites que je me trouve dans le corps de..?

— Bourges. Mon copain.

— Hmm. En parlant de copain, serait-il possible que j'appelle le mien ?

— Ah, euh, oui. »

Latium se leva et partit chercher le fixe qui devait traîner sur le meuble d'entrée, à plusieurs mètres de son socle. Il n'était pas franchement très doué en rangement, mais habituellement son berruyer l'aidait à ranger en l'engueulant pendant qu'il ramassait ses slips dans la salon "faute de meilleur endroit où les mettre".

Il finit par trouver le téléphone derrière le vase et retourna dans la cuisine, le tendant à l'invité dans le corps de son petit ami. Il le remercia et composa son propre numéro en s'éloignant de l'italien. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ce petit con entende leur discussion. Heureusement, celui-ci eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas le suivre.

Il entendit la tonalité une courte minute avant qu'on ne décroche.

« Ronchamp, c'est moi, je-

— Heu, excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas Ronchamp.

— Bourges ?

— Alpes-de-Haute-Provence. »

Chaux-de-Fonds soupira en grinçant des dents. Pourquoi Ronchamp avait-il laissé ce gamin répondre à sa place ?

« Je suis la Chaux-de-Fonds, son colocataire.

— Et son petit ami, non ? »

Merde.

Quelque chose était arrivé. Quelque chose de mauvais.

Sa voix durcit presque sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Il t'a confondu avec moi ?

— Oui. Quand il s'en est rendu compte il m'a assommé, et je crois qu'il a fait une crise d'asthme avec le stress. Il est encore inconscient mais je crois qu'il va bientôt revenir. »

Il devait y aller et s'occuper de lui. Il savait son français capable de se débrouiller seul, mais il aurait aimé être là pour son réveil. Peut-être que si il prenait le train maintenant… Quoique ses grévistes de français devaient bien ralentir leurs trains. Rien à voir avec ceux de la Suisse.

« Un conseil, va t'enfermer dans la salle de bain le temps que j'arrive.

— Qu-Quoi !?

— Fait le. Et prend la pioche dans le grand coffre dans le salon. Il est capable de défoncer la porte avec. »

Il raccrocha en soupirant.

Ronchamp aurait put lui faire n'importe quoi à son réveil. Même si il était plus petit que lui d'une quinzaine de centimètre, il était capable de le violer ou de le tuer.

* * *

 **Total headcanon que les représentants de villes/régions/etc miniers sont asthmatiques. Voilà, je pose ça sur la table. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ouuui, l'anglais est directement traduis en francais et pas l'italien. Mais comme je suis plutôt fluente en anglais et que**

 **putain fluente en francais ça veut rien dire**

 **Merde**

 **Je**

 **Merde**

 **Merde**

 **i feel like being the worst writer eveeer, like those marysue creators**

 **Sooooo i'm going to slit my wrist**

* * *

Il respira fort, s'épongeant le front trempé de sueur en couinant de peur. En se réveillant, il s'était retrouvé dans le corps d'une jeune femme et dans les bras d'un homme qui était tout sauf le sien.

Et ce gars là déconnait pas. Quand il pensait à ses camarades français qui craignaient le premier péquenot qui se montrait menaçant, il comprenait enfin pourquoi Estrémadure riait tant quand on lui parlait de leurs terreurs de France. C'était sûr que Chozeau et son 14/88 sur le front c'était rien par rapport à ce mec avec sa machette qui était passé à quelque millimètres de le décapiter. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il racontait, mais vu son ton, ce n'était pas très rassurant.

Bourges avait réussi à s'enfermer dans la cave. Il restait assis sur les marches à côté de la porte, pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'il ne voulait pas allumer la lumière pour ne pas l'attirer. Et, sans lumière, il tomberait dans les escaliers et se fracasserait le crâne plus bas.

La deuxième c'est qu'il y avait une odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Une odeur de putréfaction horrible.

Il avait la manche pressée contre les voix respiratoires, priant le Saint Seigneur de le sortir de là. Soudainement son téléphone sonna. Il se figea, arrêtant quasiment de respirer.

Mais rien n'arriva.

Finalement, après les cinq plus longues minutes de sa vie, un poing toqua gentiment contre la porte.

« _Excusez-moi ?_ »

Son sang glaça dans ses veines en entendant de l'anglais. Quelqu'un ici parlait un langage qu'il comprenait !

« _Est-ce que vous allez bien ?_

— _O-Oui !_

— _Très bien. Je m'appelle Ibagué. Je suis une ville colombienne. Et vous ?_

— _Bourges, je… Je suis français._

— _Ah ! Très bien ! Je suis avec un ami, il parle aussi français. Vous allez pouvoir lui parler, mais il faudrait que vous sortiez de la cave._ »

Il ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas. Il avait peur. Que ce soit l'homme de plus tôt qui l'accueille à bras ouverts si il ouvrait la porte.

Sa conscience quémanda un briquet sur une voix encore calme mais il refusa en secouant la tête. Avec ce genre de conneries, il avait l'extrémité des doigts tellement fondus qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'il ai encore des empreintes digitales -quoique ce n'était pas des brûlures chimiques, et il ne voulait pas que son hôte paye pour ses pulsions.

« _Vous êtes en sécurité. Tolima est encore un peu en colère mais il a été mis hors d'état de nuire. »_

Bourges décida de lui faire confiance, se leva donc et souleva avec difficulté la lourde barre de fer qui bloquait la porte. Elle retomba lourdement, manquant de lui écraser un pied dans la foulée. Il ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme de son âge à l'air totalement sain d'esprit. Celui-ci lui sourit calmement avec compassion et posa sa main sur son épaule, remarquant l'air perdu et terrorisé sur son visage.

« _Ça va maintenant, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Je vais vous conduire à Gasteiz, c'est un basque espagnol, mais il parle très bien français. »_

Habituellement, il aurait râlé. Parce que les espagnoles étaient tous des malades. Ils faisaient des soirées qui ressemblaient plus à des orgies qu'autre chose, se défonçaient la gueule avec tout et n'importe quoi et étaient quand même vachement violent. Et il était bien connu que tout le monde avait des tas de préjugés sur les espagnols parce que même ces glandeurs d'italiens étaient plus nets.

Mais pour une fois, il était content de savoir qu'il allait parler à un espagnol.

* * *

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Et elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Premièrement parce qu'elle ne reconnaissait ni cette chambre ni la ville qu'on voyait depuis la fenêtre. Deuxièmement, et surtout, parce que Tolima n'était pas couché dans ses bras, attendant patiemment qu'elle se réveille en jouant avec ses mèches de chev- ...

S-Ses cheveux !

Elle passa rapidement ses mains dans sa chevelure, la découvrant très courte. Puis sur sa poitrine, très plate. Elle se précipita sur la glace sur la porte de l'armoire et découvrit à la place de la perle du Pacifique, la plus jolie femme du monde, un jeune homme.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle, Guayaquil, la première ville d'Equateur, était dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne savait pas encore qui, mais il ne lui disait rien. Pas même un peu.

L'équatorienne décida de partir à la recherche de l'identité de son hôte. Peut-être même qu'il était humain. Elle n'en avait, pour l'instant, aucunes idées.

Elle fit rapidement le tour de l'étage où se trouvait la chambre, puis descendit à celui du dessous et arriva dans un bureau.

Sûrement qu'en allumant la télé qu'elle venait de trouver elle en apprendrait plus sur lui. Ou tout du moins du pays dans lequel elle était présentement. La télécommande étant posé en évidence sur le bureau, elle alluma la télé et tomba sur Rai 5. Guayaquil ne connaissait pas cette chaîne et ne comprenait pas un traître mot, mais elle reconnu tout de même de l'italien.

La jeune femme ouvrit les pages blanches des représentants sur internet et entra le nom de la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider présentement. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait l'aider sur l'identité de son hôte. D'habitude elle ne lui parlait pas vraiment, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas son caractère, mais elle en avait assez entendu parlé par Quito pour savoir qu'il était le mieux placé pour l'aider maintenant. Trouvant son numéro de portable, elle le composa sur le téléphone fixe du bureau et colla le combiné contre son oreille.

« _Pronto ?_ »

Quoi ? Comment ça "pronto" ? Pourquoi pas "alo" ? Que voulait seulement dire "pronto" ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était trompé ?

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop de questions.

« _Ciao ? Sono Caracas, il ragazzo Napule._ »

Qu'est-ce que quoi ? Est-ce que ce con parlait présentement italien ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas qu'il faisait ça ?

« _Torino ?_

— Oh mon Dieu, Caracas qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ?

— Hmm, pourquoi tu me parles espagnol ? Je te rappelle que je parle couramment italien.

— C'est Guayaquil. »

Elle entendit le vénézuélien éclater de rire avant de se reprendre dans un gloussement. Bon, elle aurait peut-être dû s'y attendre… Elle n'y aurait pas non plus crû à sa place. Elle n'aurait simplement pas dû penser qu'il la reconnaîtrait du premier coup.

« Super blague Turin ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— C'est vraiment Guayaquil, je me suis retrouvé dans le corps de cette italien en me réveillant. » Reprit Guayaquil en kichwa.

Il y eu un long silence, l'équatorienne ayant enfin l'impression que l'autre sud-américain l'écoutait. Mais finalement non, puisqu'il se remit à rire, la désespérant profondément.

« Oh putain, mec, t'as tellement poussé ta blague que t'as appris la langue de merde qu'ils causent en Equateur ! La prochaine fois, si tu te fait chier je peux t'apprendre mon espagnol -le vrai soit dit en passant- ou même un dialecte vénézuélien !

— Espèce de con ! Tu te souviens même pas de ces dialectes !

— Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais sale merde ? Si j'étais toi j'éviterais d'insulter la capitale la plus dangereuse du monde, qui, si ça ne suffisait pas, sort avec le boss de la Camorra. Fils de pute. »

Il raccrocha, laissant une Guayaquil soupirant devant son agressivité sortie de nul part. Caracas était un vrai gamin, dès qu'on insultait quelque chose en rapport avec le Venezuela de près ou de loin, même lui, puisqu'il était la capitale, il s'énervait comme un malade. Il ne fallait même plus s'étonner qu'il soit la bestah de Bueno Aires, qui était aussi pas mal baré. Ç'aurait été mieux pour tout le monde si Bolívar et San Martín n'avaient pas décidé d'être des héros nationaux, continentaux même, au même moment.

* * *

Il descendit lentement les escaliers, observant attentivement autour de lui. Il connaissait cette endroit. Putain de Camargue. Parce qu'il était venu une fois, sans entrer, juste pour voir où il vivait maintenant avec sa salope. Il n'était pas resté longtemps, le voir se transformer en amant parfait dans les bras de ce stéréotype de crush et crever de bonheur avec lui, dans leur grande maison de vacance avec leur chien et même leur machine à laver, lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se trouvait, étrangement, qu'il était vacciné contre l'amour cucu gnangnan. Il n'était plus jaloux de ce petit con de provençal, il ne voulait plus d'un beau mariage et de connerie comme ça avec le rhônalpin, il le voulait à sa merci et soumis à lui. Il voulait le faire souffrir comme lui avait souffert, le détruire comme tout le monde s'était acharné à le détruire par sa faute.

Alors oui, peut-être qu'il devrait oublier ça, épouser Genève qui lui vouait une obsession qui commençait à presque relever du culte religieux, se rabibocher avec les autres italiens, reprendre contact avec les autres du Duché de Savoie, devenir quelqu'un de normal.

Ahah, oui, oublier.

Et puis quoi encore.

Ses pas le guidèrent presque instinctivement sur la terrasse. Il y avait une grande vue sur le grand jardin et les écuries dans le fond. Des écuries, non mais ils fumaient quoi pour décider d'investir là-dedans ? Bref, le petit déjeuner était servi sur la grande table sous le parasol où deux hommes allaient commencé à manger. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son amant, son vieux sweat de merde, son teint halé et ses yeux gris bleus. Il ne connaissait tout bonnement pas l'autre. Il était légèrement mais perceptiblement plus petit, avait les cheveux en pétard et des yeux d'un noir morne.

Il se surprit lui même en répondant au baiser de ce pédé de provençal. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu te lèves tard aujourd'hui.

— Mmh, oui. J'étais fatigué. »

L'autre toussa en reposant une petite galette assez épaisse à moitié entamé dans son assiette, sûrement une spécialité de merde de chez lui.

« Tu viens alors cette après-m' ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe déjà ? »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec des yeux pleins de surprise mêlé d'une certaine incompréhension. Le plus grand passa une main sur son front, comme pour vérifier sa température.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre, mais ça faisait deux semaines que tu nous cassais les pieds pour y aller.

— Je couve sûrement quelque chose tu as raison, je vais rester là finalement. »

Il se répugnait lui même à prendre cette voix douce, à sourire niaisement comme ça. La dernière fois qu'il avait agis comme ça avec un autre homme, ça remontait à l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble. Les sourires et les gentilles attentions il les gardait pour les turinoises et les étrangères. Il avait comme qui dirait un blocage avec les italiennes.

Mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il appréciait ces femmes. Il était juste poli.

« Bon, bah, on ira au meeting de merde avec Provence tous les deux. S'exclama l'autre, en reprenant sa galette. J'espère que Comtat sera là !

— Mouai, j'espère surtout que Provence va avoir un accident de voiture avant d'arriver. Toi tu as eu de la chance, tu as finis avec Comtat et Toulouse, pas moi. »

Il ricana en mordant dans sa putain de galette.

* * *

Toulouse se traîna dans le salon, épuisé. Il était tombé du lit et ne rencontrant pas Barcelone à ses côtés, avait légitimement supposé qu'il était également tombé du lit. Effectivement, l'espagnol était assis sur le canapé dans le salon, la tête posée dans les mains. Il leva les yeux vers lui, un air consterné imprimé au fond de ses pupilles.

« Toulouse.

— S'lut chéri. »

Il se rapprocha de lui et aller l'embrasser mais l'autre l'en empêcha en le repoussant. Le toulousain parut surpris et visiblement vexé d'être repoussé, puisqu'il croisa les bras en s'asseyant à côté de son amant sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Grinça-t-il

— Calme toi. Je ne suis pas Barcelone, c'est Lyon.

— Ahah, et sinon tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as repoussé sale merde ? »

Lyon soupira en plissant les yeux, ayant oublié que même si il passait pour un gros badass et tout, Toulouse restait très con. 'Fallait pas s'étonner qu'il ai finit avec Barcelone qui était pour tous le monde un homme génial, plus intelligent que la moyenne et absolument charmant, mais pour tous les autres espagnols un énorme beauf avec trente gramme d'alcool dans le sang. Comme tous les espingouins, quoi.

« Je suis vraiment Lyon, je parle pas du tout espagnol et je ne sais même comment vous avez occupé votre soirée d'hier, même si j'ai ma petite idée.

— Ah non, mais je te crois, les blagues habituelles de Barcelone c'est plus les blagues de beauf, mais pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ?

— Parce qu'on est maqué ? »

Toulouse hurla de rire, tombant sur le tapis sous les yeux désespérés du rhônalpin.

« Ouai, c'est ça, fais moi croire que tu restes fidèle et tout !

— Oui.

— T'es pas marrant comme mec. » Soupira le toulousain avec un air presque déçu.

C'était pas parce que lui était dans un couple très libertin que tout le monde était obligé de l'être. Non mais oh. Le sudiste revint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, se reprenant au bonheur du lyonnais. Il avait beau apprécier Toulouse, la situation ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas dans son corps, et qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui disait que ce ne serait pas l'espagnol dans son corps. Mais il rêvait sûrement.

« Ah ouai, mec, ce soir Barcelone et moi on avait une "réunion".

— Un botellòn ?

— Non, non, une "réunion".

— Si c'est juste une réunion arrête de mimer des guillemets avec les doigts !

— Désolé réflex. »

Réflex mon cul. Comme d'habitude, les espingouins allaient se retrouver chez l'un d'entre eux et se bourrer la gueule. Et chez eux ça s'appelait une "réunion" pour pas éveiller les soupçons des policiers. Barcelone lui avait raconté comment ils avaient déjà essayé de faire une vraie réunion et tout, comme leurs régions, dans un local dédié aux meetings, vers dix heures du matin, bien habillé et sans alcools. Résultat, tout le monde était totalement éclaté, ils avaient d'horribles gueules de bois et n'avaient réussi qu'à programmer la prochaine "réunion".

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

— Tu veux pas venir à sa place ?

— Non. »

Toulouse fit une grimace qui devait s'apparenter à l'expression d'un enfant pourri gâté qui se voyait refuser ce qu'il voulait. Le pire était peut-être que sa demande n'avait aucun sens, mais bon, on n'était plus à ça près..

« Je ne parle pas du tout espagnol, ça n'a aucun sens. Et puis tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je vienne ? Plutôt que le vrai Barcelone ?

— Parce que c'est la Liga.

— Oh mon Dieu, il fallait le dire plus tôt ! »

En temps de Liga, les réunions tournaient vite au pugilat. C'était exactement la même chose pendant la Ligue 1 en France et, en grand fan de foot, Lyon comprenait mieux que personne pourquoi Toulouse avait besoin de lui pour calmer le jeu entre les grandes villes espagnoles. Sinon ça finirait à l'hôpital.

* * *

Caracas zappa, changeant de chaînes. Pourquoi il n'y avait de velines à la télé tout le temps ? Les gens avaient beau trouver ça misogyne, c'était juste une bande feminazies qui ne comprenaient rien à rien. Lui il comprenait que toutes ses minettes devaient finir dans son lit et que si Naples pouvait lire ses pensées il demanderait sûrement le divorce. Mais bon, il était quasiment sûr qu'il devait penser la même chose devant autant de jolis filles.

Le vénézuélien n'avait découvert que très récemment qu'il pouvait ressentir de l'attraction pour les hommes et, ayant tout un tas de stéréotypes à deux balles, il s'était lui même surpris à ne toujours pas aimer les arc-en-ciels et faire les magasins. Mais ça, d'après ses longues et très sérieuses recherches, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas totalement homosexuel !

Ahah, il n'avait encore jamais siffler un mec dans la rue, c'était déjà ça. Il n'était pas encore arrivé au niveau de Nice qui sifflait tout ce qui avait des jambes.

Il entendit un bruit provenant du couloir et tournant la tête, fut surpris de voir Naples habillé, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée sans un mot.

« Hey, cariño, tu vas où ?

— Heu, je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Je dois voir des amis aujourd'hui.

— Tu rentres quand ?

— Ce soir si tout va bien ! » Répondit-il avec un sourire étrange.

Et il partit sans un mot de plus.

* * *

 **Sinon je sais dire deux phrases en espagnol. Besame et Chupa mi pito.**

 **Voilà.**

 **Chupa mi pito c'est un peu ma phrase signature.**

 **J'en suis fière.**

 **Chupa mi pito.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà, c'est en quelque sorte le chapitre du vide intersidéral à mes yeux, mais voilà quoi. ET OUI ENCORE PLUS DE CLICHÉS SORTIS DE NUL PART SUR LES ESPAGNOLS PARCE QUE CE SONT VRAIMENT TOUS DES TARÉS DE OUF Sinon j'ai commencé à travailler sur des noms humains pour mes Ocs mais il y en aura pas dans cette fiction. Ils ont tous des noms de vieux. Comme dans le vrai Hetalia. Parce qu'on va avoué qu'avant 2006 le prénom Gilbert était un peu ringard, mais rien qu'un peu hein.**

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte et l'inconnu lui sauta dans les bras. Il le serra contre lui, entendant le mexicain arriver timidement derrière eux.

Il le recula, observant ce nouveau corps avec attention. Il était plus grand d'une quinzaine de centimètre, mais aussi beaucoup plus frêle de ce qu'il pouvait voir de ses bras, il avait les cheveux et la peau plus pâle, était bien moins attirant. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue alors qu'il gloussait doucement, ses mains par dessus les siennes.

« Tu m'as manqué.

— Toi aussi. »

Il l'embrassa longuement, passant sa langue entre ses dents avec douceur. Il pouvait encore le porter sans difficulté mais ça n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Il ne le sentirait pas croiser ses jambes autour de lui, il n'avait plus besoin se plier en deux pour l'embrasser et lui ne devait plus se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour briser les quasi cinquante centimètres de différences de taille.

« On ne doit rien faire avec ce corps, d'accord ? Indiqua Bayonne en se séparant, plongeant ses yeux désormais bleu pâle dans les siens. Ce serait mal d'introduire quelque chose d'autre que nous deux dans cette relation.

— Comme si je pouvais ressentir du désir pour un autre corps que le tien. »

Il gloussa en recollant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, quoi qu'il arrive, ils étaient d'accord. Et là les choses semblaient plutôt évidentes, introduire un nouveau corps était une mauvaise idée qui ne viendrait qu'envenimer leur relation.

Dijon s'écarta et attrapa Cancùn par le bras, plus doucement qu'il pensait qu'il le ferait. Il avait beau se dire que c'était cet usurpateur qu'il attrapait, c'était le corps de Bayonne et tout ça était très perturbant. Fichu point faible d'un mètre cinquante quatre.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Cancùn.

— Bayonne, le propriétaire. Tu sais qui est dans ton corps ?

— Aucune idée. »

Très bien, ils étaient tombé sur un docile. Bon peut-être que Dijon l'avait légèrement effrayé avant, mais trois fois rien. Le principal était qu'il sache son corps en sécurité. Son corps qu'il était très perturbant de voir comme ça, à travers les yeux d'un tier.

Le plan était très simple, ils passaient une annonce en "urgence mondiale" sur le forum des représentants pour prévoir avec les autres personnes dans le même cas une réunion le lendemain. Ensuite, ils appelleraient chez Cancùn et indiquerait à la personne dans son corps de venir en Europe. Après ils aviseraient.

Ils étaient déjà au moins trois à être concerné, peut-être même plus.

Il faudrait aussi convoquer les représentants pratiquant la magie, et ce serait sûrement la chose la plus dure à faire. La plupart des magiciens n'aimaient pas vraiment être catégorisé comme tel ou parler de leur art, quand ils voulaient bien seulement parler tout court. Certains cachaient même leurs pouvoirs, souvent des persécutés. D'autres n'avaient qu'un seul pouvoir bien précis.

Et Bayonne ne savait pas si il était prêt à recevoir tous les britanniques et les bretons chez lui alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas eux. Il était déjà épuisé rien qu'à l'idée de les savoir chez lui.

Il se traîna dans le salon et saisit le téléphone sous les yeux de son amant et du mexicain. Il avait peut-être une solution. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il allait l'envoyer se faire foutre, mais il espérait quand même. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas supporter les celtes, tous les autres oui, mais pas les celtes. Il fallait être masochiste pour y arriver. Même les celtes eux-mêmes n'arrivaient pas à se supporter entre eux.

« Va te faire foutre Madrigal ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas me rappeler ! S'emporta une voix en décrochant subitement.

— ..C'est Bayonne.

— Ah. Ta voix est étrange. Presque agréable à entendre pour une fois. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Oui, oui. Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais lancé un sort dernièrement ?

— Non.

— Tu es sûr ? Sûr de chez sûr ?

— Oui. Je ne fais plus de sorcellerie depuis on va éviter d'en parler parce que c'était horriblement traumatisant. »

Petit con de Zugarramurdi qui ne lançait des sorts que pendant les inquisitions. Il n'attendait rien de ce coup de fil et il était quand même déçu. Il était entouré d'une bande d'incapables. Et de Dijon.

Le basque grinça des dents en levant la tête, rencontrant beaucoup plus vite que prévus le regard mordoré du dijonnais. Fichu corps pas pratique. Il allait devoir apprendre vite les changements que sa nouvelle taille impliquait. Le blond lui caressa les cheveux.

« Zugarramurdi ? Il hocha la tête. Vous devriez peut-être le laisser tranquille, il ne fait plus de mal à personnes. Il veut juste la paix et le droit à l'oubli.

— Tu vises qui par "vous" ? »

L'homme soupira, sachant déjà la bêtise qu'il avait faite. Mais comme il ne comptait pas mentir, il rangea sa main. Dès fois que Bayonne veuille le mordre.

« Les espagnols. »

Il lui cracha dessus avec une grimace contrarié.

« Je suis basque. »

Le sudiste partit en ronchonnant. On aurait dit un enfant vexé qu'on lui dise qu'il avait cinq ans alors qu'il en avait cinq et demi. Dijon trouvait ça puéril et immature de sa part, mais il avait l'habitude, il faisait avec maintenant. Il était bien obligé. Il n'allait pas le quitter parce que son seul et unique défaut était qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le catégorise de français ou d'espagnol à la place de basque.

Même si il se sentait souvent déchiré entre plusieurs parties politiques, il savait que le nationalisme à outrance le répugnait. Même si c'était celui de Bayonne.

Surtout si c'était celui de Bayonne.

Il se redressa. Hurla. Tomba du lit. Se releva en cherchant son beretta sur la table de nuit. Se rappela qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Naples ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici et surtout, pourquoi il n'était pas dans son corps.

Est-ce que Caracas avait demandé à Dieu de lui donner un corps de veline ? Non, ou alors Dieu ne savait pas que les velines n'étaient pas plate comme ca. Peut-être que Dieu n'avait même pas les chaînes de la RAI.

Cette perspective parut infiniment triste pour l'italien du sud qui ne voyait pas sa vie sans Rai 4. Peut-être même que Dieu ne captait que TeleSur ou, pire, RCTV.

Après d'aussi belles pensées sur la télévision italienne, qui était franchement un petit bijoux, il décida de revenir au sujet principal. Qui était : Mais qu'est-ce que je branle là ? Très bonne question, effectivement. Cinquante points supplémentaire pour l'équipe napolitaine.

Naples se leva et finit par voir l'enveloppe scotchée sur la porte après avoir balayée la chambre du regard. On aurait vraiment dit une chambre d'étudiant, avec la petite fenêtre donnant sur un ciel d'un bleu pur.

C'était une de ces grosses enveloppes en papier kraft, et celle-ci semblait plutôt bien rempli. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit, en sortant un beau paquet de feuille. Tellement gros que la première page était un sommaire des différentes langues disponibles. Un vrai manuel d'instruction.

Bien évidemment il y avait l'italien. Parce que l'italien était la langue la plus parlée au monde. Bon, peut-être pas, mais les chinois trichaient.

« _Bonjour cher hôte !_

 _J'espère que ton séjour dans mon corps ne te seras pas trop désagréable. Il faut que tu saches que j'avais vraiment besoin de retourner sur Terre pour voir des gens qui me tiennent beaucoup à coeur et que je n'ai pas vu depuis bientôt deux siècles, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop.._

 _Comme tu l'as sûrement déjà compris, ce corps est celui d'une morte. Tu n'auras, durant ton séjour ici, ni besoin de manger, ni de boire, ni de dormir. C'est un des avantages d'être mort ! Tu ne tomberas pas non plus malade et tes blessures se refermeront toutes seules. Je veillerais à ne pas abîmer ton corps et j'espère que tu en feras de même ! Je ne compte pas te l'emprunter trop longtemps, peut-être deux, trois jours, puis je te le rendrais !_

 _Puisque tu es bloqué ici quelque temps, tu peux visiter les alentours ! Le monde des morts est très vide, c'est presque déprimant… Mais tu croiseras sûrement pleins d'autres représentants et, qui sait, peut-être même des gens que tu connais ! Il y a beaucoup d'immeubles et de maisons dans le coins, mais la plupart sont totalements vides. Si jamais tu rentres dans l'un d'entre eux, tu pourras tomber sur des résidences secondaires ou des débarras, ce n'est pas toujours fermé à clef… Ne te sers pas dedans ! Ce serait très malpolie de ta part !_

 _Soit patient je te rendrais vite ton corps et puis visiter le monde des morts n'est pas une expérience à la portée de tous le monde :)_

 _Rhône-et-Loire_

 _P.s ; Ne cherche pas ton (tes) Dieu(x). Ça fait plus de mille ans que tous les représentants cherchent leur (leurs) dieu(x) ici, il(s) n'y est (sont) pas. De toutes façons, Dieu n'existe pas. »_

Naples était parti dans l'optique que le voleur de corps était très sympathique malgré ce fameux vol de corps, jusqu'à lire le post-scriptum. Il ne savait pas du tout qui était cette fameuse Rhône-et-Loire mais il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas en position de décider si Dieu existait ou pas. Qui était elle pour se permettre d'être aussi déplacé en remettant ses croyances en cause ? À l'époque on tuait des gens pour moins que ça.

Elle avait de la chance d'être tombé sur un mec vachement compréhensif comme lui ! Parce que si c'avait été un espagnol elle l'aurait eu dans le cul. ...Quoique il avait entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient calmé. Mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur, ces tarés cachaient bien leur jeu, c'est tout. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait plus le temps entre les siestes et les corridas. Non, Naples n'avait aucuns stéréotypes sur les espagnols, aucuns.

Elle releva la tête subitement, attirant l'attention de son petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est Daech ? Un attentat ? Il faut que j'aille aider mon peupl-

— Wow non calme toi.

— Tu serais à ma place, tu comprendrais.

— Est-ce que c'est une raison pour réagir au quart de tour comme ça ? »

Il leva les mains au ciel, râlant alors qu'elle soupirait d'un air exaspéré.

« Oui ! J'ai peur ! Que je tombe aux mains de Daech, qu'il arrive des choses à mon peuple ! Que j'explose aussi peut-être !

— C'était une raison pour te mettre à crier à l'attentat hier soir ? Non !

— Mais tu as crié !

— On faisait l'amour ! »

Ils se séparèrent, s'écartant l'un de l'autres en bougonnant. Cinq minutes passèrent pendant lesquels ils ne s'adressèrent pas même un regard. Cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne se resserrent l'un contre l'autre, le regard plein de culpabilité. Ce genre de drame était devenue leur quotidien, il n'y avait plus un jour sans que ça n'arrive.

Il embrassa le haut de son crâne, alors qu'elle se serrait dans ses bras.

« Désolé.

— Non, c'est ma faute. Je devrais pas m'énerver comme ça alors que tu ne fais que t'inquiéter pour tes habitants, c'est normal. Mais j'en ai marre de vivre dans la peur continue, la peur de l'attentat, la peur qu'on finisse par se séparer avec toutes ses conneries, la peur de te perdre. »

Il l'embrassa. C'est fou ce qu'ils étaient niais tous les deux. Ils avaient même tout du conte de fées, lui, le beau prince irakien et elle, la princesse espagnole tempétueuse. Elle, athéiste, qui n'avait aucun mal à jouer de ses charmes et à dévoiler son corps. Lui, musulman, dont l'entourage ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était indécente et devrait mettre un hijab. Et on ne parlait même pas de tous les européens racistes, de tous ceux qui voyaient en lui, parce qu'il était irakien et musulman, un terroriste en puissance, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se mariait pas à sa porte avec quelqu'un de sa sorte. Séville aurait pu leur expliquer des heures à eux qu'elle se sentait arabe autant qu'espagnole, qu'elle s'était même sentit plus profondément musulmane que chrétienne, qu'elle comptait dans ses amis proches Damas, Istanbul et Ispahan. Que pour elle, c'était Cordoue qui faisait une erreur en se mettant avec une corse et non pas avec un arabe. Mais ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne pourraient pas concevoir que Reconquista ne rimait pas dans leurs bouches avec libération, qu'Al-Andalus était un souvenir globalement heureux, avec son lot de hauts et de bas.

De toute façons, ses amis, arabes ou espagnols, Bethléem ou Valladolid, se contrefoutaient de si elle aimait Bagdad ou pas, de si elle portait le voile ou pas, tant qu'elle était heureuse, ça allait.

Bagdad finit par reprendre la parole, posant son menton sur sa tête.

« Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as ressentie ?

— Ah, ça ? »

Elle soupira en souriant.

« Encore un petit con qui a des préjugés sur l'Espagne ! »

* * *

 **Sinon un de ses quatres il faudra que j'écrive sur le XIIe-XIIIe siècle parce que c'est l'une de mes périodes historiques favorites et que booon,, disons qu'à l'époque les dynamiques entre les personnages et leurs personnalités n'étaient pas les même. PAS DU TOUT. Et parce que j'aime les trucs vieux. Tout ce qui est récent c'est caca, ça n'a aucune valeur sauf me donner un goût de vomie dans la bouche. Et le vomie j'aime pas ca :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon dans ce chapitre il y a Isère. Isère, le département des démons moi je dit.**

* * *

Ils étaient rassemblé tous les trois chez la grande châtain, dans le salon, en cet fin de matinée. Rhône et Isère jouaient aux cartes et Drôme était sur l'ordinateur. Un silence apaisant régnait dans la pièce, entre deux cliques de souris et le bruit des cartes ramassées. Cela faisait peut-être une heure qu'ils étaient là, toujours à la même place. Jusqu'à ce que la drômoise ne prenne la parole.

« Oh mon Dieu, je viens de trouver quelque chose sur le forum…

— Quoi ? » Interrogea Rhône sur un ton qui indiquait le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait pour la découverte de l'autre rhônalpine.

Son paquet de carte commençait à baisser considérablement. Il n'allait quand même pas perdre contre Isère à la bataille ! Tout ce qui le sauvait encore était son as de carreau, mais il sentait qu'elle ne tarderai pas à la le lui prendre.

« Il y a un sujet qui parle d'histoires d'échanges de corps… Il y a beaucoup de commentaires ! Vous y croyez vous ? »

La châtain releva subitement la tête, envoyant un regard de détresse et de stupeur à son adversaire. Elle allait répondre à sa soeur, les lèvres tremblantes, mais il la devança, sur un ton beaucoup plus assuré qu'ils l'auraient tous les deux cru.

« C'est sûrement une mauvaise blague. Un échange de corps, c'est vraiment trop ridicule pour être vrai !

— C'est ce que j'aurais pensé aussi mais, c'est un message de Dijon. Et puis des tas de gens très sérieux ont répondus, assurant qu'ils étaient dans le même cas. Je doute que ce soit une blague. »

L'isèroise eu un rire étrange, comme forcé. Elle était totalement mal à l'aise mais sa soeur ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Elles n'étaient pas très proches de toutes façons, bien qu'il paraisse que si. Disons que la seule personne qu'Isère pouvait vraiment compter comme son ami était Rhône. Elle avait déjà un peu plus de mal avec Loire.

« Sûrement un celte, ils font toujours des choses bizarres ces cons. Heureusement, on a pas été touché !

— Oui, tu as sûrement raison. »

Drôme sembla réfléchir une minute avant de se lever, attrapant sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle soupira, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à l'écran.

« Je vais rentrer, pensaient à regarder le sujet, ça peut être intéressant je pense. »

Il y eu un long blanc qui s'ensuivit, les deux amis fixant la jeune femme disparaître en sortant du grand jardin. Isère soupira en passant une main sur ses yeux, grinçant des dents, alors que son voisin attrapait le portable.

« Pourquoi elle ne fait pas attention à moi ? Pourquoi elle n'arrive pas à voir que je ne vais pas bien ? Pourquoi elle s'en fout !? Son ton était empreint de colère et au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la rage augmentait perceptiblement dans sa voix. Non mais quelle salope !

— Ça va aller Zaza, c'est elle qui comprend rien. Tu ferais bien de venir voir ça plutôt. »

Elle décala sa chaise pour se retrouver à côté de lui. Un sujet avait été ouvert, intitulé "Échange de corps", catégorisé urgence mondiale. Et effectivement, comme l'avait dit Drôme, il y avait beaucoup de commentaires. Deux cent environ. Et pas que de personnes connues pour leur tempérament calme et pacifique.

Les deux rhônalpins se regardèrent, confirmant ce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre par les paroles de l'autre jeune femme. Ils étaient totalement dans la merde.

« _Elle_ nous a bien baisés. Commenta Rhône sur une voix blanche.

— M-Mais non ! On va s'en sortir, il n'y a rien de grave !

— Rien de grave !? Ah parce que tous les gens concernés sont pas des tarés peut-être ? Je suis sûr que même ceux qui ont l'air sympa sont des malades mentaux ! Ils vont tellement nous maraver la gueule qu'on pourra plus faire la différence entre du steak haché Charal et nos corps ! »

Isère s'excusa à mis voix. Tout ça c'était de sa faute, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui en parler et l'entraîner là-dedans. Mais elle était tellement heureuse de vivre ça qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« On aurait jamais du lui faire confiance, c'est tout. C'est pas de ta faute Zaza, moi aussi j'ai envie de la voir.

— Elle me manque tellement… »

Il la serra dans ses bras, la rassurant sur le fait que ça irait, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que c'était humain. La châtain accepta avec joie le câlin.

Puis il réalisa.

« Oh merde !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle avec de l'inquiétude en se reculant.

— Je… J'ai menti à Loire. Quand je lui en ai parlé il m'a grondé en m'ordonnant de me retirer de ton "embrouille" parce que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on devait la ramener. Je lui ai dit que je le ferais mais… »

Mais il n'avait pas écouté. Le ligérien serait furieux d'apprendre qu'il ne lui avait pas obéi. Ils étaient un couple, ils auraient dû être égaux, les désirs de l'un auraient dû avoir autant de valeur que celui de l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Loire qui décidait, et il ne supportait pas autre chose que la soumission la plus totale venant de son amant. Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Rhône, il aimait son petit ami et leur relation qu'il refusait de comparer à une forme de sado-masochisme. Ça n'avait aucun rapport à ses yeux.

« Il va me tuer. »

Lui, en plus de tous les tarés concernés par les échanges de corps. Il était tellement dans une merde inimaginable.

« Mais non, ça ira. Je lui dirais que c'était de ma faute, que je t'ai forcé, que j- »

On sonna au portail. Ils se figèrent une seconde avant de se diriger lentement vers l'interphone et son petit écran dans l'entrée. Le sang dans leurs veines ne fit qu'un tour en apercevant sûrement l'une des plus dangereuses personnes du bassin méditerranéen et de l'Europe. Naples, boss de la Camorra, ayant le nez dans une bonne partie des affaires louches du coin. La plupart voyaient en les espagnoles et les normands des malades mentaux responsables de tous les maux du monde, mais il fallait voir la vérité en face et mettre leur mauvaise réputation acquise au fil des années de côtés, ils étaient devenu pour une écrasante majorité inoffensifs et même pacifiques. Les gens à craindre actuellement étaient Calabre, Naples et tout son réseau en Campanie, Pouilles, Marseille, Palerme et quasiment tous les corses. Et ils étaient tous plutôt copains avec des tas d'autres grands malades dans le monde, comme les gars de l'Europe de l'Est.

Ok, pas de panique. Tout aller bien se passer. Il était impossible qu'il y ai déjà quelqu'un qui sache. Sauf si _elle_ avait vendu la mèche. Ce qui était beaucoup trop probable pour n'être qu'une supposition.

« Zaza, utilise tes pouvoirs de démon et tue le !

— Quoi ? Non, non, je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Mais tu es démon ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Elle soupira en détournant le regard, parce que même lui ne comprenait pas.

« Non. Je ne suis pas un démon. En 1975, j'ai fait la rencontre de Lake Geneva. Un humain de chez lui avait créé un jeu, Donjons et Dragons. Quand j'ai découvert l'existence des nécromants via son jeu, j'ai décidé que j'en deviendrais une. Pour pouvoir lui parler et peut-être la ramener. J'ai fait la rencontre de tas de gens aux pouvoirs tout bonnement effrayants et qui possédaient des connaissances qui rendraient fou n'importe qui. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Lomé ou Endor. Et Providence est devenu pour moi une sorte de maître spirituel qui me montre la voie. Alors oui, je peux employer le vaudou et utiliser des techniques de divination et de spiritisme. Mais il n'y a jamais eu de démon en moi ou quoi que ce soit. Tout ça ce sont les espèces supérieurs, parce que je sais le secret et que je vois et entends ce que vous ne percevez pas. »

Isère ne dit pas un mot de plus et partit chercher son fusil à pompe, Louis, laissant Rhône silencieux. Des fois elle disait des choses vraiment bizarre… Autant il arrivait à comprendre les celtes et leur passion commune pour les fantômes et les petites fées, mais ces histoires d'espèces supérieurs et de secret...

Ils sortirent dans le jardin et aussitôt le portail ouvert, la châtain mit son Louis en joue, pointant le canon sur l'italien qui parut presque surpris d'être ainsi menacé. Il leva lentement les mains, la paume vers elle, au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Zaza tire pas. C'est moi. » Sa voix était étrangement calme.

Elle rangea son arme et l'observa longuement.

« Et je suis censé te croire ? »

Il prit une de ses mains avec un sourire et lui lança une phrase en arpitan, un je t'aime dans leur langue. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la châtain, alors qu'elle attrapait vivement le col de l'italien pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle avait reconnu son ton, son regard amoureux derrière ses yeux bruns, cette façon de croire que son amour pour elle était la meilleure preuve pour prouver son identité. Dans ce corps là, ce corps d'homme, c'était elle.

C'était Rhône-et-Loire.

Cette dernière se sépara de son amante après quelques longues minutes, la fixant d'un air profondément niais, avant de poser son regard sur l'autre rhônalpin. Elle eu un grand sourire enjoué, prenant sa main pour la secouer énergiquement.

« Rhône-et-Loire !

— R-Rhône. » Bafouilla-t-il.

L'ancien département le prit dans ses bras, un grand sourire heureux lui ourlant les lèvres. Le jeune homme lui rendit doucement l'accolade, pas habituée à se faire câliner comme ça par une autre personne que son amant. Il n'avait jamais rencontré son ancêtre avant, il n'avait fait qu'en entendre parler de par Isère. Et il était un peu intimidé.

« Et Loire ? Il est où ?

— Loire !? » S'étrangla le rhônalpin en ouvrant grands les yeux.

Si il venait à la rencontrer, il se rendrait compte qu'il lui avait mentit et désobéit par la même occasion. Et il ne voulait pas le décevoir comme ça, parce qu'il l'aimait. De tout son corps et de tout son coeur.

Isère lui offrit un de ses doux sourires habituels, pleins de tendresse et de compassion. Il se calma un peu, parce que c'était elle et qu'elle était sa meilleure amie.

« Loire n'est pas là. »

Elle avait commencé sur un ton confiant, comme lui face à Drôme. Il croyait en elle, elle allait pondre une excuse à Rhône-et-Loire et jamais Loire et elle ne se rencontreraient.

« Il est chez lui, il vit pas loin, on peut y aller maintenant si tu veux. »

* * *

Il soupira. L'autre le regardait avec un air profondément calme, peut-être un peu pensif. Le français arriva dans le salon, s'asseyant à côté de son petit ami en déposant trois tasses de café sur la table basse de son appartement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Son mec est bizarre depuis ce matin.

— Tu penses qu'il me trompe ?

— Avec qui ? »

Le vénézuélien grinça des dents. Bien sûr, Naples ne l'aurait jamais trompé avec l'un de son quatuor de meilleurs amis. Ni avec Campanie ou ses potes ukrainiens. Ni avec ses potes de l'époque du Royaume de Sicile.

Caracas le savait bien, Naples lui avait déjà expliqué tout ça en long et en large.

« Je vois pas du tout dans ses amis. Ils ne sont pas du tout son genre.

— Il te trompe pas alors. » En déduit finement l'argentin en haussant les épaules.

Boulogne les regarda d'un air désespéré en lâchant un "vous êtes sérieux". Buenos Aires et Caracas ne voyaient absolument pas où étaient le problème.

« Ça vous a jamais traversé l'esprit qu'eul con là, il pourrait aller voir ailleurs mais avec une personne que tu ne connais pas ?

— Baah, non.

— Non, mais… Roh… »

Le chti's grinça quelque chose en patois, quelque chose de très évidemment totalement incompréhensible pour les deux hispanophones. Déjà que le plus au nord des deux ne comprenait quasiment pas le français, à l'exception de "voulez-vous coucher avec moi" et autres phrases charmantes, alors le picard…

« Vous savez que la vie c'est pas comme les telenovelas ? Naples il a pu très bien se taper le premier humain venu, il a pu changer d'amant tous les jours, il a pu se faire un gars de l'autre bout du monde dont tu n'avais même pas idée de l'existence ! Ton mec il est beau, il le sait, et visiblement il couche avec tout le monde, même sans parler leur langue, je ne vois pas ce qu'y aurait pu l'empêcher de ne pas coucher avec une personne que tu ne connais pas. »

Il fallait dire que autant les deux meilleurs amis haïssaient tous ces documentaires, toutes ces séries sur leur _Latinoamérica_ adorée, toujours fait par des gringos qui n'y connaissait pas grands choses, autant les telenovelas représentaient une véritable religion à part entière. Et plus elles étaient mauvaises, plus ils regardaient. Caracas avait eu de la chance, il était tombé dans les bras d'un accro de la télé comme lui, qui lui avait fait entre autre découvrir les magnifiques vélines. Chance que Buenos Aires n'avait pas eu avec un Boulogne qui aimait sortir de chez lui, même si c'était pour retourner parler aux animaux de Nausicaà une énième une fois.

« C'est quoi son genre à Naples ?

— Baah..

— Tu dois bien savoir.

— Il aime les hispaniques. »

Aah, oui. C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Naples traquaient de l'ibères au Venezuela et lui était tombé dessus. Il lui était vraiment tombé dessus, à force de trop mater… Lui n'avait pas trop compris ce qui était arrivé, mais son italien lui avait soutenu que dès qu'il l'avait vu il avait eu envie de lui casser le cul.

Au début il lui avait juste prétexté vouloir visiter le très magnifique Venezuela et sa capitale, soit lui, Caracas. De là, ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

«Ou peut-être… Réfléchit tout haut Boulogne. Buenos Aires m'a dit qu'au début il sortait avec des gens en même temps que toi. Peut-être qu'il les a revus.

— Oui, sûrement.

— Tu te souviens de qui c'était ? »

Bizarrement, au tout début de leur relation, Naples avait tout bêtement "omit" de lui dire qu'il était déjà maqué. À deux ou trois autres personnes. Ç'avait duré longtemps ce petit mensonge, enfaîte, jusqu'à ce que Caracas le présente à Buenos Aires qui l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Et qui lui avait divulgué par la même occasion qu'il était déjà avec du monde.

Mais tout ça c'était du passé. Naples avait changé. Bon, il était toujours un italien nul avec le moins de crédibilité possible et un amour pour la télé et les trucs illégaux, mais il n'était qu'avec lui, et personne d'autre. Il avait fini par réapprendre à lui faire confiance, chose rare chez lui de redonner sa confiance après avoir été trahi comme ça.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les ex de son amant. Mais il pouvait essayer de se rappeler de leurs noms.

« Il y avait Medina del Campo. Et… un belge, hmm… Gland ?

— Gand. Rectifia le chti's avec un gloussement.

— Et la nana avec un nom super long. Madrigue, quelque chose comme ça.

— Oui, je vois, Madrigal de las Altas Torres. »

Buenos Aires ne savait pas que son amoureux connaissait aussi bien les villes européennes. Surtout des pas connus comme ça. Boulogne dû remarquer la surprise masquée derrière son impassibilité habituelle, puisqu'il soupira en s'expliquant.

« Madrigal est très connue en Espagne pour être une catholique intégriste, même si elle n'est connue quasiment que pour être le lieu de naissance d'Isabelle la catholique. Gand est un pote de Flandre à moi, et l'endroit où est né Charles Quint. Et Medina est connue pour avoir engendré trois rois d'Aragon et un… Hmm… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Déjà que juste Charles Quint, ils avaient froncé les sourcils, alors parler du conquistador qui avait fait partit de l'équipage de Cortés… Même si ils s'en étaient pris au Mexique, ça restait une attaque à leurs personnes, à leurs identités de habitants d'Amérique latine.

« Depuis quand tu t'y connais en espagnols toi enfaîte ? Demanda subitement le vénézuélien.

— Je… Il lança un regard inquiet en direction de son amant. Il s'avère qu'après être sortit avec Falaise, Coimbra ou même Lui et bien avant Buenos Aires, je me suis fait un espagnol. »

L'argentin allait demander le nom de ce cher hispanophone afin d'aller l'attacher à son gril asado, mais il n'en eu pas le temps à cause du cri de stupeur de Caracas.

« Tu es sortit avec Monsieur Jérusalem !?

— Ahah, tu sais je ne suis une petite ville française banale que depuis peu, avant j'étais très puissant. Les humains m'ont un peu oublié, et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, mais beaucoup de représentants me connaissent et se souviennent de moi. »

* * *

 **Je suppose que c'est la première fois que vous rencontrez Boulogne chéri ? BOULOGNE MEILLEURE VILLE DE TOUS LES TEMPS CAPITALE DE LA FRAN- NON MIEUX DU BOULONNAIS D'ANGLETERRE DU PORTUGAL ET DE JÉRUSALEM VWALA BOULOGNE PRÉSIDENT**

 **(Bonjour j'ai un problème)**


End file.
